Sneaking Around
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: Sequel to The First Time. Isaac wants time alone with Scott, and that's just what he's going to get. And a LOT more than what he just wanted too. ;)


Ok, so this is the second book or story to the trilogy I'm writing. Since I had such nice reviews I'm going to write this one.

Sneaking Around

Isaac jumped into Scott's window, looking around for Scott. Scott wasn't anywhere to be found. Isaac jumped at the sudden feel of arms around him and a hand over his jeans clothe cock. The feel of the soft rubbing against it made Isaac realize it was Scott.

"Miss me?" Scott whispered, nipping at Isaac's ear.

Isaac shivered and moaned, his knees shaking at the sudden feel of the pleasure he hadn't felt in about three weeks.

"Don't tease." Isaac breath. "Just do."

Scott smirked lightly. "Very well then, and just so you know, I'm not going easy."

Isaac could feel how hard Scott was getting even though they were still completely clothe. He himself was getting hard just from the feel. Just the mere thought of having Scott take him raw drove him crazy with lust.

"No foreplay." Isaac breath as Scott unzipped his pants and kissed at his neck.

Scott ran a finger over Isaac's now exposed ass. "You sure, I don't want to hurt you."

Isaac swallowed and nodded. "I _need_ it Scott, I need it real bad. No foreplay, only you fucking me till I can't even walk."

Scott gave a thrust, his jeans were still on though. Isaac grabbed his hips from behind and held Scott still.

"Off." Isaac said. "Now."

"Damn you're needy today." Scott muttered. He'd never admit it but seeing Isaac like this, all but begging to be taken dry made him harder than anything else. Scott unzipped his pants and took them off. He shut the curtains before going back to Isaac.

Scott caught Isaac off guard with the sudden removing of their shirts and a sudden kiss, making him moan before a gasp went from him as Scott wrapped his legs around his waist and moved them to the wall. Isaac broke the kiss panting. His face was red and flush, it only got more flushed as Scott kissed down his neck. Isaac gasped when he felt Scott enter, only to turned into a moan and wrap his legs around Scott's waist. It was like lightning going through his body. Scott began to thrust, and Isaac moved in sync with him. Wanting nothing more but for the feeling to keep coming. Nothing matter but how close he and Scott were right now.

Claws and fangs soon came out and Isaac and Scott couldn't control themselves anymore, they kept a fast and even pace. Isaac panting and softly howling as Scott hit his sweet spot again and again. Never stopping, never slowing. Only going as fast as they without stopping, doing nothing but roughly going off of each other's speed.

It wasn't long before Isaac had pushed Scott down to the bed and began to ride him harshly. Scott watched, barely touching, barely helping, only letting Isaac move as he pleased. It didn't take Scott long to realize that Isaac was growing tired of doing it himself. Isaac growled softly when Scott pulled out and moved him on his side. He moved when Scott held his leg up and thrust back into him. Scott moved at a fast pace, knowing both of them wasn't going to last much longer. Isaac came first a _VERY_ loud howl leaving him. Scott followed, his teeth sinking into Isaac's shoulder as a knot connected them.

Scott and Isaac calmed down and the fangs and claws were drawn back. Scott slowly let go of Isaac's shoulder and licked at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Isaac shivered at the feel of Scott's tongue licking at his shoulder, it felt nice though. Scott moved away, slowly pulling out and feeling cum go with him. Isaac shivered before Scott wrapped them in his bed blanket. Isaac shifted and cuddled up to Scott. Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac's waist and kissed him softly before falling asleep. Isaac soon did the same.

The next morning Mesilsa found out and so did the rest of the wolve pack. Derek was pissed. Peter said nothing. Boyd and Erica were quiet. Stiles was shocked but came around to it. Cora didn't even seem to care that much.

* * *

Ok people the next one is either the last one or the third one. I will either make one or two more depending on which one these you want next.

A threesome between Isaac, Scott, and Derek which will mean four books.

Isaac ends up pregnant with Scott's baby which means only three books.


End file.
